The present relates generally to a jib boom for use on sailing vessels. In the past, conventional jib booms are generally affixed to a pedestal at the bow of the boat by a universal joint. The difficulty was that while such a jib boom served to assist in projecting maximum sail area, they did not facilitate tensioning of the leech of the sail. To overcome this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,969 discloses a jib boom that yields constant leech tension and it results in essentially a self-tacking vanged jib where the clew is held down. This arrangement also has difficulties in that many sailboats are rigged to carry spinnakers that are useful off the wind and particularly downwind. These are essentially triangular sails and have been generally known as symmetrical spinnakers. In order to fly such a spinnaker, it is necessary to tie one of the lower corners to a pole that extends from the mast of the boat, which in effect moves the sail outboard. The other lower corner is attached to a rope known as a sheet that is releasably fastened to the boat and serves to trim the angle of the spinnaker.
In recent years the asymmetrical spinnaker with a defined luff has proven to be more effective then a symmetrical spinnaker. In this case the luff edge of the spinnaker is fastened to the bow and a pole is used for the other corner with a sheet to control the angle. In order to utilize a pole however, whether it be a pole extending from the bow or a pole fastened to the mast, generally an additional crew member is required in order to handle the pole.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for a device to simplify the use of a spinnaker and a larger jib particularly on a cruising boat.